


I'll come crashing

by GiliArt



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Crimes & Criminals, F/M, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 13:24:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20892827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiliArt/pseuds/GiliArt





	I'll come crashing

El rubio aventó con fuerza el galón de gasolina vacío que cayó sobre una pequeña montaña de contenedores de plástico, todos iguales y del mismo color. Mientras, una sonrisa maliciosamente perversa adornó su rostro de rasgos finos y delicados.

.

_No hay nada en mi naturaleza que me diga que no hagas cosas malas_

_._

De su bolsillo obtuvo una pequeña y gastada caja de metal de la que extrajo una cerilla de color rojo y su sonrisa se amplió un poco más. En la tapa de la caja, pegada con cinta adhesiva había un pedazo de lija en la que frotó la cerilla para encenderla y contempló la diminuta llama anaranjada por un momento. Sus ojos color rubí adquirieron un peculiar brillo mientras miraban la flama en forma de gota coronando el delgado palillo de madera sujeto por sus largos y finos dedos.

_._

_Sé que debería ser muy bueno esta noche_

_._

Avanzó un par de metros, se agachó asegurándose que la cerilla se mantuviera encendida y luego la dejó caer delicadamente sobre un camino líquido que él mismo había hecho; entonces, la pequeña flama creció y avanzó alimentada por el combustible y caliente e imparable no tardó mucho en empezar a devorar los cimientos de la construcción.

_._

_Hay un tipo de placer que la destrucción me trae_

_._

El camión de bomberos no tardó en llegar, así como varias patrullas y una ambulancia, todo era un caos: los sonidos ensordecedores de las sirenas, algunos gritos histéricos de personas que miraban el espectáculo de fuego que el cuerpo de bomberos aún no lograba controlar, así como montones de reporteros que cubrían la nota del percance.

_._

_Las consecuencias no me convencieron de hacer el bien_

_._

Mezclado entre la gente, detrás de una cinta policial de color amarillo, un rubio miraba con molestia las columnas de humo, eso era lo único malo de los incendios, pensó, lo único que hacía deslucir la majestuosidad del fuego era ese apestoso e intoxicante humo. De pronto su pensamiento fue interrumpido cuando una oficial de policía, llamó su atención.

—Señor Uruk ¿puede permitirme un momento? —pidió la mujer.

—A usted puedo permitirle más que eso oficial —contestó el rubio con un tono de voz cálido y complaciente.

—Por favor sígame —indicó la policía y empezó a caminar dirigiéndose a una de las patrullas que estaban estacionadas cerca de ahí.

La mujer de la Ley, abrió la puerta trasera del vehículo y el rubio subió sin más; la oficial cerró la puerta y luego se dio la vuelta para subir al auto quedando sentada a lado del hombre.

—Se lo preguntaré sólo una vez ¿usted es el responsable de este incendio? —preguntó directamente.

—¿Tiene alguna prueba de semejante acusación? —cuestionó el rubio mientras miraba por la ventana el fuego que aún ardía con fervor.

_._

_Voy a estrellarme_

_._

—Un testigo me lo señaló, dijo que lo vio desde hace unas horas esparciendo gasolina por el edificio, llamó al número de emergencias, pero al parecer creyeron que se trataba de una broma y no le hicieron caso —relató la oficial.

—Qué raro ¿no? —señaló el hombre sonriendo, a lo que la rubia apretó los puños que descansaban sobre sus rodillas.

—Lo preguntaré de nuevo ¿es usted el responsable de este incendio? —insistió.

—Ha, ¿en verdad va a acusarme por el escaso testimonio de un tipo que quizá me esté confundiendo con alguien más? Pensaba que era más lista oficial Pendragon —El rubio no relajó su sonrisa, la expresión de su rostro era quizá la prueba más significativa de que en efecto, el hombre era el culpable, pero esa clase de cosas no podían ser tomadas como evidencia, y el enojo de la oficial se volvió notorio.

—Señor Uruk, usted ha estado en los últimos cinco incendios que se han producido en esta área de la ciudad, en todos, no creo que sea una coincidencia, yo...

La rubia dejó de hablar cuando el hombre a su lado se lanzó fieramente hacia ella, conectando sus bocas en un beso insistente, salvaje y caliente como las llamas que aún sin controlar quemaban lo que se pusiera en su camino.

_._

_Voy a venirme abajo con las cenizas del incendio... que provoqué_

_._

La mujer forcejeó con él sin aparentes resultados, pero cuando lo sintió sonreír, uso su codo para hacer palanca entre ellos y alejar al rubio de ella.

—¡Estás a punto de ser arrestado! —exclamó en tono de advertencia.

—¿Bajo qué cargos? —preguntó alegre el hombre.

—Por agredir a una oficial en servicio —declaró la mujer.

—Ha —rió el hombre de ojos rojos.

_._

_Mamá siempre me dijo que debía tener un plan_

_._

—Gilgamesh sé perfectamente que tú iniciaste este incendio y también todos los demás —dijo segura la oficial de policía.

_._

_Papá siempre me dijo como ser un chico directo_

_._

—Sí, son mi obra —confesó el rubio sin inmutarse.

_._

_Siempre di la verdad y no tengas cosas que ocultar_

_._

—¿Cómo pudiste? ¿sabes lo peligroso de lo que hiciste? —preguntó la mujer un poco alterada pero no sorprendida.

—Nadie ha salido lastimado y nadie perdió dinero más que yo, todos esos edificios en construcción eran míos —contestó como si nada.

—Aun así, quedan los daños ambientales, los riesgos que toman los bomberos, el pánico en la gente y tú —La oficial detuvo sus palabras cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba por decir.

—¿Yo qué Arturia? ¿te preocupas por mí? —cuestionó el rubio maravillado por la expresión de vergüenza y enojo de la mujer.

—Eres un imbécil Gilgamesh, no tengo más remedio que detenerte —dijo molesta.

—Pudiste hacerlo hace mucho —señaló el hombre con seguridad.

—Antes no tenía suficiente evidencia para acusarte formalmente —La rubia intentaba que la actitud arrogante y despreocupada del pirómano junto a ella no la afectara.

—Si hubieras aceptado salir conmigo aquella vez, no habría incendiado nada sólo para volver a verte —soltó de una manera tan casual que la mujer ya no pudo contenerse.

—¡Estás loco! —espetó mirando directamente al par de rubíes brillantes que eran los ojos del rubio.

—Lo estoy por ti —dijo feliz.

—¡Eres imposible! —exclamó ella.

.

_Pero le voy a disparar a la luna y la veré caer desde el cielo_

.

—Lo soy para todo aquel que no sea tú, para ti, soy alcanzable —aclaró para evitar mal entendidos.

—Estás mal, necesitas ayuda —señaló la mujer.

—Lo que necesito es que te cases conmigo —dijo— piénsalo, así podrías vigilarme todo el tiempo —ofreció como respuesta a la oficial quien alzó una ceja irritada.

—¿Crees que voy por ahí casándome con cualquier criminal para evitar que siga delinquiendo? —preguntó casi furiosa, a lo que el hombre frunció el ceño.

—No me rebajes al estatus de un simple mestizo, no soy un criminal cualquiera, no para ti —dijo con la voz más sedosa y profunda que sus cuerdas vocales le permitieron entonar.

Dicho lo anterior, el rubio se acercó de nuevo al rostro de la mujer, esta vez despacio, vio sus ojos verdes brillantes de ira, vergüenza, enojo, pero en el fondo casi de manera imperceptible había algo más, algo que lo hizo arriesgarse a besarla con suavidad y delicadeza mientras ella le correspondía.

La oficial se movió y pronto estaba sobre el hombre sin romper el contacto de sus bocas, poco a poco, fue levantando los brazos del rubio situándolos por atrás de su cabeza y profundizó el beso. Gilgamesh estaba perdido ante las acciones de la mujer y le correspondió sin limitaciones, dejándose llevar por completo por la agradable sensación de adrenalina que lo invadía en ese momento; la deliciosa boca de la oficial Pendragon era mil veces mejor que cualquier llama o gran incendio, estaba seguro de que incluso también era más caliente que el fuego mismo y a él no le importaba para nada quemarse por completo ante tal mujer.

No obstante, un sonido repentino llamó su atención, era el _click _de unas esposas que la oficial astutamente le había colocado sin que se diera cuenta al ser presa de la enorme distracción de besarla. La mujer no lo miró y se quitó de encima de él.

—¿En serio Arturia, vas a seguir negando tus sentimientos por mí? —preguntó fijándose en las mejillas coloreadas de carmín de la oficial.

—Mis sentimientos no importan, confesaste, rompiste la ley y tienes que aceptar la responsabilidad de tus crímenes, de todos modos, al no haber muertos ni heridos y al ser tus propiedades no van a darte más que una gran multa por perturbar la paz, una gran multa que para ti no es nada —dijo a decir verdad, molesta.

El rubio suspiró y estaba por decir algo, pero la oficial Pendragon se volteó y lo miró.

—Después de tu juicio... —La mujer no dijo más y lo tomó por el mentón para besarlo una vez más, sorprendiendo al rubio quien no ofreció resistencia alguna.

.

_Voy a estrellarme_

_._

La rubia bajó de la patrulla y estaba por volver a abordar esta vez en el lugar del conductor, cuando uno de sus compañeros se acercó a ella.

—Aquí estás Pendragon, los bomberos ya lograron controlar la situación, así que ahora vamos a buscar pistas ¿vienes? —preguntó el oficial de cabello plateado.

—No hace falta, tengo al responsable, ahora mismo voy para la estación —dijo la mujer.

El recién llegado echó un vistazo a la parte trasera del vehículo reconociendo de inmediato al hombre sentado y esposado.

—Arturia ¿estás segura? —preguntó bastante asombrado por la situación, a lo que la rubia asintió.

—Tengo su confesión, no te preocupes, yo me encargo ¿puedes ocuparte de dispersar a la gente y a los medios de comunicación? —pidió a su compañero.

—Claro, entonces regresaré más tarde a la estación con el teniente Gawain —dijo.

—Gracias Bedivere.

La mujer subió a la patrulla, pero antes de arrancar, miró a través del espejo retrovisor a los llameantes ojos rubí del hombre y su flamante sonrisa.

_._

_Nada coincide con la pasión y la emoción del deseo... de esta culpa_

_._


End file.
